Vasilis
Vasilis is one of the most fabled of the six great swords from a past age of wonder, even with poems and songs about it. It is also known as the Sword of Light and Darkness and was located behind the Totem Wall in British Columbia, Canada and heavily shielded. The sword feels like an extension of the body instead of a weapon in the hand. Vasilis reflects the heart of the one who wields it, and it magnifies the wielder's emotions. For example, one's courage could be greatly multiplied, and one's sense of purpose could become more clear. Vasilis is located behind the Totem Wall, the entrance to the chamber were Vasilis lies is the Alder Door, which was controlled by four faces: Anyu the Hunter, Tootega the Crone, Yuralria the Dancer, and Chu the Beaver. Behind the Alder Door was a corridor leading to the Standing Dead, rows of standing corpses created by Morisant as guardians that attacked anyone who was scared of them. Behind the Standing Dead was the room where Morisant was. Morisant would kill anybody who sought the sword with evil intentions. Vasilis was once wielded by one of the original wizards who created and sealed Zzyzx, Morisant, the master architect, the leader. After he cast a spell to achieve immortality through a state of undeath, his heart became corrupted. Since no one was powerful enough to take Vasilis from him, he was placed under lock and key behind the enigmatic Totem Wall along with it by the other wizards. Patton Burgess once sought it, but abandoned it because he didn't need it. When Seth needed it, Patton told Seth how to find it in a magical gas message. Seth visited the Singing Sisters to discover the location. After finding out it was behind the Totem Wall, he traveled there and bargained for entrance. He overcame his fear of the Standing Dead and met Morisant. Morisant recognized Seth's good intentions, and allowed him the sword under the condition that he ended Morisant's suffering. Seth obeyed, using it to kill Morisant and the Standing Dead. He took it with him and threatened the captain of the Lady Luck with it until she agreed to take them to the Shoreless Isle. He used it to kill Graulas and Nagi Luna at the Battle of Zzyzx, during which he was injured and passed the blade onto Kendra, who would wield Vasilis to slay Demon King Gorgrog. Afterward, Seth held up his end of the deal and gave Vasilis to the Singing Sisters. When not in use, the blade was black and surrounded by an corona of bright white light. When wielded by Seth, the blade burned with red flames and the light became scarlet. When wielded by Kendra, it glowed blinding white. Vasilis is extremely powerful and magnified emotions. It also gave heightened abilities, such as greater strength and awareness and faster running. It can only be given voluntarily, and if the wielder died, only a friend could claim it. Its great power could corrupt the wielder's heart. It almost had a mind of its own, tugging the wielder towards his or her enemy and rejoicing in slaughter. Source * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * The Caretaker's Guide to Fablehaven Category:magic Category:Magical Items Category:Artifacts and Items